toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Theevina
Adoption Are you or Gamer interested in adopting this wiki? I can't adopt the wiki, since I've already adopted one and also made a new wiki (and I have to wait for 60 days...). Anyways, just contact Gamer and the community, and afterwards you or Gamer can adopt the wiki. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 16:42, August 27, 2011 (UTC) oh i thoute pepole called them minner because thay were short Re: Please wait Alright. 15:33, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Template:Main I think I may have deleted it when cleaning up templates. I may have found it as vandalism (as I believe it was altered). Anyways, I'll check the template. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 22:00, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Images I think doing a bot run to do the work will work for me. And I was always thinking that this wiki needs a fresh new start on images (by deleting "ugly" ones). • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 00:06, September 3, 2011 (UTC) when u leave the links on the accessory pages, i think its a lil easier to add the link to the category of shoes, hats, glasses, and backpacks. just sayin'.The Epic Toon 01:06, September 8, 2011 (UTC) oh ok. im going to log off. ill be on later.The Epic Toon 01:28, September 8, 2011 (UTC) OMG OMG OMG! i was creating a page, and all of a sudden, i got the you got lucky badge! OMG! apparently im also the only person who has it! OMG! IM SO LUCKY! sry i forgot my signature lol The Epic Toon 23:25, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ik but im so very excited first one! The Epic Toon 23:29, September 9, 2011 (UTC) hi nice to meet you did you know i have a map of sellbot factory that im soon gonna add Beepbeep1221 21:15, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Rights Hi. Thanks for providing a link to the vote. I've given you bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:46, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on gaining bureaucrat rights! FlyingSquirrel192 18:02, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Quick question.... Hi! I was wondering how to get the little gag(like the squriting flower) pictures. I must have looked it up like, ten times, but I still can't find them. TIA, Flower1470 19:15, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Not quite. I'm trying to get the pictures on my user page, but I can't find them. Flower1470 21:09, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Let me see if I can try again. If you still don't understand, don't bother to reply. I want to put a picture of the squirting flower on my page. While editing my page, I click on "photo" which is under "Add features and media." To find the picture, I type in the "find" box "squirting flower gag." I click "find" only to get "no results found on this wiki". I've seen people use it, but I just can't find it! I would take the picture myself, but I'm not a member, so I don't have the gags I want. Is it maybe a template? I'm sorry to put you though this. :P Flower1470 21:27, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you SOOOOOOOO much Theevina!!!!!!! You helped me so much! Flower1470 21:47, September 14, 2011 (UTC) congrats on ur promotion to a bearacrut! The Epic Toon 00:27, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Awesome The Level of Cogs pages are nicer. You are a great editer. The Epic Toon 15:27, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ok but plz dont del them. took me large time uploading ( finding ) them xD The Epic Toon 15:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Super Contributor I would like to become a Super Contributor. I believe have met all the requirements; I have more than 500 main edits, I joined this wiki 6 months ago, and I've never been blocked. FlyingSquirrel192 19:50, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Super Contributer 2 I would like to become a Super Contributer as well. The Epic Toon 03:33, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm not sure I don't like the tracks at all, since users will just start adding the category/template just to earn the badges. I'm all for it when the category has a lot of articles in it, but not when it's for maintenance work (such as stubs, etc.). We would really need to discuss this. I do hope Wikia can delete badge tracks. :Oh and by the way, if you don't like ads, you can add this to your own wikia.css: /* Hide ads */ .wikia-ad { display: none; } :Ads are terrifying and destroy the wiki's look. ): It's too bad Wikia won't allow it to be added wiki-wide. There are definitely ads on the main page, which kinda makes the main page look horrible. RE:New pages No, I'm not upset. I'm not very good with computers, so I'll see what I can do. Thanks! Wiki-Navigation Apparently, we would have to sacrifice one of the navigation menus, since it can only fit 4 subjects. :I really have no clue what's on Wikia's end on 7 items per category. Well, it looks better now. :) My pictures OK, I just added a photo to this page. Is this one better? Flower1470 17:13, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Ah ha! Now I see my problem! Thanks. Flower1470 17:23, September 21, 2011 (UTC) would i be a trusted user on this wiki? The Epic Toon 03:43, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Questionn I'm curious and you seem to know a lot about this site. So, my question is how do you get the blue things in articles like "Coin Mint" and then it takes you too like the coin mint page... I've always had this issue on this page and on other wiki's and nobody seems too be able to help! (It may just be my explanation :P) ThirdChild 22:49, September 25, 2011 (UTC)ThirdChild Template Hi Theevina I am here to talk about templates a little bit.... I would like to put a suggestion for a template called New.... For things that are new to Toontown. Please reply. Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 20:14, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Template Yeah thats kinda what I was thinking.... And I wouldnt mine removing not new anymore templates.... But I was brousing the wiki constantly hitting the random button until I find a page to edit then I hit the new glasses, and I thought maybe we could make a new template for people who have just started Toontown.... SO they know its new... i promise! The Epic Toon 23:42, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ty for saying that :) The Epic Toon 23:49, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Template Yeah I just thought it might look more professional if you know what I mean.... But if other wikis do it then we might as well just put the release date if you can find it and say its new................... Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 15:57, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: What to do... I suggest giving him a warning right now the next time, unless he goes too far, a block works. He's getting on my nerves.... Goon Photo i used a stratics photo bc that was all i could find. The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 04:08, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :However, it is not ours, thus the image will be deleted. An article can't always have an image right away. Just wait for other users to upload one. Navigation Icons You think you can finish up the navigation icons? Also, the trolley icon would need some transparency. Thanks again for working on it! dint exactly undo, but i hid the harass messages on sir skids talk page like bermuda told me. i cant show u how bc if i do it even hides itself if i type it lol. its a <, then an !, then two--, then at the end of the sentence, its two -- again, and a >. The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 15:09, October 2, 2011 (UTC) References There's a better way to use references. You can use tags. And at the bottom, you can add . Mickey Mouse is a playground owner. You can find Mickey at Toontown Central. For example: Mickey Mouse is a playground owner. You can find Mickey at Toontown Central. (probably not the best reference) Inside ref tags, put in a citation or whatever. It'll automatically go to the references tag. New Top Toon Template! i have made the new template for top toons of the month i guess lion blaze was requesting. the template is here. Template:Top Toon. hope ya like it! it did take me long to make it. oh! and tell supergeyser that she can test out the new template and add it to her page! The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 22:34, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Your Username I was wondering how to pronunce your Username. Me and my sister (Loving77) have been giving you nicknames for a while now. :P Thanks, Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 19:42, October 5, 2011 (UTC) So we were right! Thanks. "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 21:07, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Couple questions. First.... How do you end a vote. Second how did you make that vote because soon I am going to have a vote on how frequent it should happen. Third how come it wont let me make a request for Rollback. Your faithful editor Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 20:59, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Its is true they used to have a duck beack taped to them I believe...... I think they did that as a mystery thing for the new animal..... I have seen a picture though so I am pretty sure its true... this is the measurements i used to get the cog's hight i thout this wallpaper it was legit since toontown had this on it's website User:Benny3454 RE: Question Since Bermuda said its like a fancy undo button, I only rollback for the double vandalism/spam edits. FlyingSquirrel 02:23, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how or what is going on. My request for rollback is like taken over a week now :P. its just weird. like my pic has approved on it but the admins still say pending. its weird 0_0. i tried purging. nothin. The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 04:41, October 8, 2011 (UTC) "More questions!!!" the blog post of mine I would like you to delete the blog post "More questions!!!" that I made. Hopefully people will forget all about what happened there. I don't want to be known as "Flower1470, the girl who's mean". *sigh* Although I don't want that to happen, it's probably true. I do need an attitude adjustment. Thanks, "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 20:31, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I do. I hid a harrass message on Sir Skids page. But honestly, it is kinda hard to prove that since this wiki is very very awesome. Not much spam comes on heh. The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 14:35, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks oh ok. your welcome. anything to help this wiki. The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 23:43, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok, I thought it was some guy from Disney Wikia trying to advertise the wiki by putting a link here. FlyingSquirrel 20:42, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Playground Snapshots Oh, remember when I was talking about the playground pictures where I asked for a brochure-like picture of the playground? I found what I was talking about. One more thing about the polls. Hi Theevina I see how to put the polls up now..... But.... How do you put what they are voting for like how you put yes and no but how did you do that? Please reply. Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 19:12, October 12, 2011 (UTC) If you are not busy, can you come on chat? As usual I am lonely. The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 16:57, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Polls Dear Theevina im just wondering how do you make your own poll on talk pages?I see people doing it all the time. You Can come on chat or reply here.Ninja3567 18:46, October 16, 2011 (UTC) : See this. Theevina • talk 18:51, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Sound File Dear Theevina How do you add a sound file to a page? Ninja3567 19:05, October 16, 2011 (UTC) : See this. You should browse the Wikia Help for questions like that. Theevina • talk 01:21, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Last votes. Thats right now we need to vote for how frequently we are going to have these chat meetings so I suggest you get on out there and V O T E ! Last votes. Thats right now we need to vote for how frequently we should have these chat meetings so come on down and V O T E ! Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 19:12, October 17, 2011 (UTC) How do you do this Dear Theevina How do people put up signs with pictures like This user is a fan of bossbots and they have a bossbot picture next to it.How do people do that?Ninja3567 23:56, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : See Category:User Templates and wrap those titles in two brackets on each side like this: . I don't know how to explain it better. Theevina • talk 02:31, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I wasnt on chat. maybe tomorrow. every time i ask i must log off ._. The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 03:46, October 18, 2011 (UTC) On the membership cards page did you mean Gamestop on the locations of the stores its in.... On this page > http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/Membership_Card. Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 20:14, October 18, 2011 (UTC) : I didn't add that, but I think that's what it is. Theevina • talk 21:03, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Snow doodles? Well I was browsing around editing and making links when I was going to make a link to the Snow Doodles page when it turned RED I was like oh no there is no Snow Doodles page and I checked it on the search and I was right! We should probably make one....... Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 21:24, October 18, 2011 (UTC) : What is a Snow Doodle? Theevina • talk 21:26, October 18, 2011 (UTC) On the Request User Rights page, the links in the admin template are very hard to see because of the new Halloween theme. FlyingSquirrel 21:33, October 18, 2011 (UTC) : I didn't change the links, GamerPerson did. Also I don't know of anyway to override that. Besides I don't think anyone will request adminship before the end of the month. Theevina • talk 21:37, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Theevina I would like to know if you agree on this that we should have Chat Meeting every two weeks it would be very useful to be able to talk over subjects and projects on the wiki..... Do you think you could talk it over with some of the other admins? Please reply and give me feedback. Thank you! Your loyal editor Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 16:37, October 19, 2011 (UTC)